Between two worlds
by sunshine6
Summary: Before spock there was a daughter born of two worlds... Who was she?
1. Between two worlds

Title: Between two worlds.  
  
Authors: Sunshine  
  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
  
Rating: PG-13; probably not but may have an occasional blip  
  
Codes: TP/Tu  
  
Summary: Before Spock there was T'Kar, daughter of Charles of Earth and T'Pol of Vulcan. What follows is the tale of the TRUE first human/vulcan child.  
  
Disclaimer: As much fun as owning the whole crew might be, I do not. Repeat after me: 'Paramount owns Enterprise. I'm merely an explorer of characters'. My original ideas are my own.  
  
AN: This is not a consecutive story. Chapters happen as inspiration strikes.  
  
WARNING:  
  
How do I explain what I feel as I look down on this tiny scrap of life? What words contain the emotions that my collegues do not admit to or understand? I look at his mother as I hold her her son within her sight. She exudes her humanity, with all its mysterie of emotion, and I can't help but notice the total focus she has on him. A smile is curved across her face in a way I remember only from my father.  
"He's beautiful." She says softly enough that only my ears catch the faint words. Even now, we are no longer alone. The father enters, stoic detachment etched across his face. He moves differently, though. The slightest hurry of his steps as he approaches his T'hy'la.  
"Your son, Sarek son of Skon." I bow my head slightly as I present the small child to his father.  
The slight relaxation of an eyebrow. a shallow breath released. Sarek nods his acceptance of the child. This child will be a child of Vulcan. I can't help but envy him. I am Vulcan by maternal lineage and the acceptance of a stepfather. My true paternal lineage is of earth. Yet, I am neither of Vulcan, nor of earth. I walk the invisible line this child will someday follow. May he find it easier than I.  
  
"Mother."  
A familiar voice reached T'Pol's ears, even as a very familiar set of footsteps echoed through the antechamber of the home. "T'Kar." And then a heartbeat later she asked. "Is it done?"  
T'Kar blew out a calming breath. "It is."  
"The child was accepted?"  
"He was." T'Pol reached unseeing hands toward her daughter and gently brushed across my face. It was a gesture that both were acustomed to. After a moment, T'Kar gently removed her hands.  
"I must bid you goodnite." T'Kar spoke softly.  
She nodded. Her daughter would have responsibilities with the morning light. Even now, she had things that needed to be done. That was the way of things. She was without many things, so she took the opportunity to make her way to the evening porch. Experience of a thousand such nights allowed her to navigate, even with the blindness that now blackened even the highest noon day sun.  
  
T'Pol faced out into the cool evening breeze rolling in across the desert. She couldn't see the pale evening light or the twin moons rising beyond the mountains that bordered the southeastern expanse of desert. A lilting song caught her attention, and she turned her head to listen to the gently vibrations. Another memory quickly stemmed from that one, drawing her back to a time long ago. 


	2. An end

Rest of info as in first chapter Summary: I'm so sorry. Disclaimer: As much fun as owning the whole crew might be, I do not. Repeat after me: 'Paramount owns Enterprise. I'm merely an explorer of characters'. My original ideas are my own. WARNING: Character death  
  
"I'm sorry, T'Pol. There is nothing I can do." T'Pol felt her stomach twist up into her throat as Phlox turned to face them.  
"How much longer?" Archer asked.  
"Afew minutes. maybe an hour." He frowned. "I'm sorry. I wish." With that, the doctor twisted away and busied himself with some equipment in one of the back rooms. Archer followed the doctor. T'Pol found herself standing alone in the sickbay. Her stomach was doing sickening flips, and she steadied herself before approaching the divider that was carefully partitioning Trip out of view. Taking a deep breath, she stepped behind the divider and sat down beside the bed. "T'Pol." Trip's voice was scratchy, but he smiled faintly at her. "T'hy'la." "T'hy'la." She forced the word past the lump in her throat.  
"Our baby?"  
"She is well." T'Pol couldn't stop the tears escaping her eyes as she watched the spark of joy in his eyes. He raised a shaky hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks, and she gently captured it in her hands.  
"She'll be beautiful, T'Pol. Our child." Trip's blue eyes sparkled. T'Pol nodded quietly, as he continued describing their daughter. His voice was growing weaker with each passing minute, and she worked desperately to stamp the memory of his voice, of him, onto her memory.  
"I wish." He struggled for breath for a moment.  
"As do I." She gently brushed her fingers across his face. "I will forever love you, t'hy'la."  
"I know. T'Pol, I love you. my t'hy'la."  
A low keening sound split the air as T'Pol felt the life leave his body. She could feel his katra shiver against her own, and she quickly contained it within her own. She couldn't help the second cry escaping her throat. By the time the third one came, she didn't even recognise it as her own. Then she blacked out. 


End file.
